When I Grow up
by floratencha
Summary: Claire as she grows, self explains...Quil's point-of-view, and Disclamier in side, each chapter is a different year, I did change the genre that this story was in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any characterizes that are not in the Original Twilight Series meaning Eclipse, New Moon, and Twilight at this time. This happens to be Sam Junior, Elizabeth, Keisha, Hailey Mae, John and Malorie... I think that is it.. if there are anymore I will be sure to tell you.**

A/N: I write that disclaimer all the time, I just copy and paste and then I am done. To the story, it is what I think in my mind would happen to Claire and Quil as Claire grows. Each chapter is a different year and is told in Quil's Point of view unless written so. I know Quil sounds really concieted and thinks high of Claire but I think that is what an imprinter would think. I know at the end Claire shows concieted and thinks high of herself, but she is nicer as the chapters go on, I promise.

10 years old

My feet pounded against the sidewalk, the air hitting my bare chest. _I can't be late, I can't be late_. Today was Claire's first dance recital, but more importantly her tenth birthday. I had to stop by the store and pick up the gift I had ordered for her. It had to be shipped for Europe, and that had cost me money. I had to borrow from Emily and Sam but they were nice about it. I just had to baby-sit the twins, Elizabeth and Sam Junior for the next three years and any other odd job that Sam and Emily wanted me to do.

It was worth it, Claire would love the gift I had gotten her. A sliver bracelet with a cresant moon and a pair of matching earrings, that I knew she would adore... she had to; it was gift from me, her favorite person in the world. I could already see the earring on her recently pierced ears. She had gotten them pierced as a present from her parents last year. This year her parents, Malorie and John had gotten her a mountain bike and two helmets. The helmet was just for when we went riding on my new bike, not that either of us would think about them when riding.

I walked into the gym of La Push high school and with a glare from Malorie I sat down next to Claire's older sister Hailey Mae. Hailey Mae was seventeen and a senior at the school. She was tall, and pretty but nothing compared to Claire. Claire was my angel, and I couldn't wait to give her the present. I patted my pocket as the lights dimmed and the show started.

I watched as Claire took the lead on stage, and I smiled at her. She smiled back and the music started, and I sat back in my seat watching. The show was amzing the kids were good for 9, and 10 year olds, still none of them could compare to Claire. She stole the show with her blackflip, which required a standing ovation from me and her family She was amazing, even Hailey Mae had to admitt that she was, and praises from Hailey Mae to Claire were rare. I watched as the group of children walked off the stage and Claire ran down to the aisle I was in. She jumped on my lap and I smiled.

"You were amazing." I wwhispered in her ear as the next group of children took the stage.

"I know." she said as Hailey Mae reached over to pat Claire's leg in satifaction. She leaaned back on my chest and I smiled in contentment as my hands wrung in her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: ****I got a lot of story alerts but only one review, leave a review please. They don't make me go faster, though I won't lie… story alerts do. A lot! LOL! I also appreciate compliments … or flames. The chapters will get longer... Possibly**

14 years old  
My heart was pounding as I watched Claire run down the hill, her eyes sparkling as the sun hit her. My mouth was pulled up into a tight grimace. I was upset by the man following behind her; they obviously knew each other, because Claire turned to smile at him every few steps as she ran ahead of him. She was the star runner on the track team, and was also a beginner's dance teacher at the studio. That kept her fit from all of Emily's home cooking. Nothing was more dangerous to your body than Emily's cooking on a Sunday afternoon after a successful vampire killing.

Of course Claire didn't know about that, I wanted to keep my "heritage" a secret from her until her 16th birthday, at least by then it wouldn't look weird when people saw the two of us hanging around together. To everyone… well, mostly the guys at her school I was: "Quil, the older protective brother of Claire the hottest freshman ever"

His eyes raked over her body, she was wearing a short mini skirt that showed half of her tights, not that I minded. A tank top that I had gotten her on my trip to Seattle that was under a much too big jean jacket that I'd never seen before. I would have seen all her outfits; I was the one that always went through her closet for clothing when she planned on staying over at my house while she was at school.

Claire threw the boy another look before running up to hug me. I threw my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. I considered kissing her but decided not to. If there 

was any chance of her getting mad at me I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of this boy. I released her and stepped back to look at her up close. Her lips where small a gift fomr her mother, Malorie and extremely red, they had a shiny coat of lip gloss that stood out. As I backed up from her I noticed the green eyeliner she was wearing.

"Hey, Monkey-Head." Her childhood nickname for me ever since she was 12 and had dared me to head my self over the head with a money-wrench. I was knocked unconscious for about 10 seconds while Claire doubled over herself laughing with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, Claire… I didn't know the school let you wear skirts that short." I said looking pointy at her revealing thigh trying not to show my pleasure.

"Tennis practice, duh!" She made a face while sticking out her tongue out at me. "Doofus."

"Rapist." I said making a face as well.

"Stalker." I wrinkled my nose and she laughed.

"Okay, you win that one but next time I will win… and you will pay. I'll make you regret being Claire." She laughed again her voice as softly as wind chimes. The boy finally caught up with the two of us, his legs were squared and his head hung between his legs. He panted and his face was flushed, making Claire's lips look like nothing next to him. Claire turned to face him and laughed.

"What took you so long?" He stood up to his full high, about an inch or two higher than Claire but still a whole foot or two smaller to my six foot three. His face was back to his pale color and he put his arm around Claire's waist pulling her closer to him as she giggled, her face starting to flush. I had to resist the urge to growl at him. _How dare he?_ I felt the shaking start and the tingling as my muscles contracted, I had to stop before I did something I regretted later.

"You are the star track runner, and you are asking me what took me so long?" He said, feigning humor, and Claire rolled her eyes. _Who the hell was this kid? _Claire must have saw my grimace, because she cleared her throat.

"Umm, Quil, this is Robert from school. Robert is a junior in my AP Honors Chemistry class. Robert, this Quil. Quil is like the other brother I never had and I love him." She smiled with a casual gesture of her hands introducing us.

"Hi." Robert extended his hand to me, and I shook it rougjly trying my best not to break it, Sam would have killed me if I did. Then again, he might not mind if I told Emily that Claire was dating a junior.

"Claire, can I speak to you for a moment… in private." I spoke between clenched teeth while trying to smile without scaring the kid.

"Umm… sure." She released herself from Robert's grip and walked towards me. I left her out of Robert's eyeshot, and grabbed her wrist tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"What?" She stared me in the eye.

"Why are you hanging out with a junior? You are a freshman for cry out loud, Claire." I felt my face grow hot as I left my temper loose. She stared at my hand before answering.

"My mother happens to have no problem with me _dating _Robert." She crossed her arms. "She thinks that he is a nice guy."

"Your mother is ten years older than your Father; of course she thinks that he is a nice guy!" I struggled to keep my temper level.

"Mom, thinks it's fine, he is my boyfriend why should it matter who I am dating?"

"Cause it does."

"You know what Quil? You sound a lot like my other sister, Jealous, unhappy, mean and bitter. Why can you be satisfied that I'm happy?" I saw the tears begin to build up in her eyes.

"He is not for you." I said already knowing that is was a losing fight, I couldn't tell her that I was the one to imprint o her

"Then who is Quil? Tell me, I like Robert if you don't like it… Then deal with it." With that she walked away towing a confused Robert behind her. I felt the muscles contract and hair start to grow. My body was buried in the woods my feet pumping under me.

_Claire._ That was the only thing I could think about as I ran. I felt the guys' minds as each of them joined my run.

_What happened. _Jacob thought.

_Claire._ I said and pushed myself even harder.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I have been writing essays all week. I might update Saturady, possiablity. NO promises and I write faster when I have story alerts, and I do accept review… though thye don't make me write faster. I am woring on a new story… Can't tell you what it is though, my beta is going to rewad it and I know that she will love it… I've even started working on a sequel because unlike Calire and Quil's story tthe next one is planned… umm, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I luv the reviews, even when there are ****onl****y 3…. My cousin is having her prom the night I wrote this chapter so this is a fast chapter and possiable to change, more reviews, or even flames are liked. I know you know who you are those 119 viewers. ANYWAY here I go...You know the drill R&R PLEASE.**

21 years old

My heart was racing and beads of sweat started to drip down my forehead. My hair was wrapped into a slick ponytail and my mind was racing the braids in my hair pulling my head back. Compliments of Hayley, Hailey Mae's oldest daughter and my future niece-in-law, if it hadn't been for that stupid Robert kid. It was the day of May 30 and it was Claire's wedding day. Robert and Claire had been dating for seven years and then Robert proposed to her. It didn't hurt the fact that Claire was 4 months pregnant with his child.

It hurt me to know that he would be able to touch her in places I could never. That Robert would be the one to watch as she gave birth to a new life. It hurt to know that I'd never be the one that Claire would love. I'd never be able to lie next to Claire, to kiss her lips. I'd never be able to hold her tight in my arms and tell her "I love you" and whisper sweet things in her eyes as she slept and as we made love together

I forced a smile on my face as my motorcycle stopped in front of the church. I was lucky that Claire had even thought about me. She hadn't told me she was pregnant and she hadn't told me that she was engaged. I hadn't known and I had no warning just an invitation in the mail and that was the worst part.

Claire pretended as if I didn't exist, I was merely a piece of weed that people thought was pretty and were too nice to pluck. I walked into the church and it was packed. I grabbed a program from one of the women handing them out. I sat in one of the pews behind Emily, Sam and the kids.

"Hey." Em said while reaching back to pat my leg. I sat tall as the wedding started. Claire looked beautiful in a pair of designer jeans bejeweled day on the left leg, and then Robert and her name on the left. Her maid-of-honor, Hailey Mae walked behind in a similar outfit except that her left leg said Beautiful and on the right had her name.

I barely watched as the wedding went on and Claire was married. I forced myself silent as the "I dos" were said and clapped Claire and Robert on as they walked down the aisle. I couldn't stand to stay and watch the reception. It as too painful, I rode home and sat in the corner staring at the window. The same thing I always did when I was missing Claire. I would just stare at the window and wish that I was with her at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

A/N: Sorry took so long I've been working on "So Much for my happy ending" I will. provide the link for you. /s/4288890/1/Somuchformyhappyending

24 years old

My mind raced as I read the news paper. Life was so boring now a day. Claire had been married for 3 years. She had a baby girl named Marissa, and the family lived happily and was undoubtly happy. Trips to the park where taken every other week and both Marissa, and Claire where showered with kisses freely and often by Robert. Marissa looked so much like him it hurt; both had black hair and rare green eyes. Still she had more of Claire in her; they both could put up a fight if they wanted too. I still couldn't get out of my head that something was wrong, that on the outside of the perfect family was amazing wonderful, but that on the inside was something wrong.

The shrill of the doorbell took me out of my daydream. I walked slowly in no attempt to be rushed as someone decided to interrupt my daydream of Claire. I opened the door to a woman's face.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**A/n: ****The chapters will get longer... Possibly. Sorry to leave you hanging on the last chapter, I had burned my hand making pizza and you try typing without being able to use your middle finger, and type like 3 letters per minute. That is what yesterday was like. Sorry. Didn't mean to leave you guys hanging, and this story is planned to be done by next Sunday. Sorry it took me so long, I had to study for finals as well.**

24 years old

I didn't have to stare long at the goddess in front of me to know who it was. I stared into dark brown chocolate eyes. _Claire. _I thought as I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a smile.

"Hi, Quil." He voice crackled as a crackle of thunder roared over head. She shivered and looked around nervously, as a drop of rain fell on her small perfect nose.

"Come in." I said making room for her to enter the small house. I had gotten it as a gift from my grandfather, Quil Senior in his will when he died four years ago. She smiled softly and walked inside, it was only then did I notice that she had no coat on. It was like 40 degrees outside, and it was on and off raining and Claire had no coat on. How irresponsible, I forced myself to swallow the growl in my throat.

"Thanks." She whispered as she shut the door behind her. I pulled her into the kitchen and ran upstairs to get her a towel. When that was done I proceeded to make her tea. Herbal tea her favorite or least it was the last time we had spoken.

"Quil." She said stirring her tea. I looked up at her and smile warmly. How as it that the love of my life was here sitting with me, in my kitchen and she felt awkward. I could tell she was by the way she was sitting, legs crossed under each other and folded under the chair. So long, and silk under her knee-lengthen skirt… I mentally slapped myself how could I think of Claire in that way when she was obviously hurting.

"Claire." I raised my eyebrows. "Does Robert know you are here?" I asked and she winced, biting her lips.

"He is what I want to talk to you about… Robert… Robert…" She sighed and I saw her eyes water. I reached over to touch her gently on her arm.

"What is wrong Claire you know you can tell me anything." I forced my self to look her in the eyes, it hurt so much with her wearing a v-neck shirt that left her top exposed.

"_Hehitme._" Claire said and buried her head in my arms, tears streamed down her face. It I hadn't been a werewolf I wouldn't have heard her, her words were almost swallowed by her tears and her crying. I felt y face begin to flush and my muscles expand as they did right before I started my change.

"He hit you?" I struggled to keep my voice calm. "_He hit you?" _My temper broke and my voice turned into a yell. I saw Claire wince and a whimper came out as she looked at me. "Where Claire?" I watched as she stood and lifted up her shirt. A red bruise in shape of a fist was implanted next to her navel. I felt my face turn to a grimace and I sighed.

"I'm sorry." Claire said as she watched.

"Claire." I stood beside her as her shirt fell down. "There is nothing to be sorry about." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. "We won't let him get away with this. We are going to get through this together." I whispered in her ear as she cried on my shoulder and my hands rubbed her back in small circles comfortingly.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: ****Last chapter I was so happy to make this story and I am glad that people read it. They didn't review but they left alerts. Last time I checked 447 ppl at least hit the first chapter. I mean they pressed the bottom that led to chapter 1. They may not have read it but they saw the first page. Just because the story ended does not mean that I might not change the chapters around. I may do that because I think I skipped a bit. Thank you guys so much… Love you now it is time to end and work on "So much for my happy ending." Thanks for reading. Ppl, I love you/**

26 years old

I stared at the face of my goddess. Her protruding belly bleed through the covers and she glared at me, I smiled and her glare lifted. It had been 2 years since the day Claire had told me that she was being abused by Robert. It had been 2 years since Sam and Jacob had "talked" to Robert. It didn't help him that he got caught trying to flirt with Emily the day before Jacob and Sam "talked". It had been two years since Claire had divorced Robert and left him. It had been two years since it was found out that Robert was a thief and had stolen over 45,000 dollars in cash from his job. He was fired, fined and was rotting in jail somewhere. It had been two years since I told Claire that I was a werewolf and explained the imprinting process. She was more than excited and we were married three weeks after she divorced Robert.

"I hate you." Claire said teasingly and I rolled over closer to her on the bed. I could hear the sounds of the kids running down the stairs for breakfast. They were led by Claire's oldest daughter Marissa, who was five, then our kids, the twins Clarabelle and Clarinda who were three. Claire was currently 8 months pregnant with a set of triples who the doctor said were two boys and a girl.

"Why do you hate me.?"

"Giving birth to twins hurt… triples is going to be hell." She said chuckling to herself. I kissed her affectingly. I loved Claire and I loved my life.

"I love you." I whispered and other sweet things in her ear. She smiled and I sighed in content.


	7. Author's Note

**A/n:I had so much fun writting and I hoped that you enjoyed teh story, look at my new one: "So much for my happy ending." An AU of New Moon if Jacob never told Bella what he was, Bella moved to New, New York no I don't live there and Bella had a baby.**


	8. Hello Readers

Hello Fanfiction Universe,

This note is to let you all in on what is going on in my life and where i will be taking my writing and ultimately my stories.

I started writing on during the summer between 7th and 8th grade. I have no memory of how i found the site or what made me start writing here. I have always been a writer ever since I was a kid. Whether it was poetry, short stories or full blown stories. I always saw myself going to college for writing and getting a career in the writing field. For someone of that age, my writing has always been more mature and intense when it comes to writing. For lack of a better phrase, and not to sound cocky, I was a great writer for someone of my age and caliber.

As my life started to get busier, I had less time to write. As I wrote less, I started to lose my love of writing. The thrill I got from writing a story and the voices I heard from the characters started to fade.

I started writing a story (which I have taken a break from but not abandoned) but as time and life went on I stopped writing even that.

My love for writing while it didn't vanish, it was definitely buried in myself. As a result during my senior year of high school I applied and was accepted into my top choice college with an intended major of History/Pre-Law.

It was midway through my first semester of college that I realized and rediscovered my passion for writing. It was then that I realized that I couldn't allow myself to keep going to college for a degree I was no interested in. I REFUSE to pay and study and work for something that I didn't want. As a result I began the transferring process with intents to major in Communications and Broadcast Journalism with a minor in Creative Writing.

As a result of this, here I am. I am writing cause writers cannot stop writing. Someone who has a gift and a passion shouldn't waste their gift and that is my opinion. I want to write and hone my skills as a writer which is why I am back here.

I want to write fanfiction once again for several reason which include my love for writing and my passion for telling stories and also to hone my skills and make myself a better writer.

With that in mind, I was left to think of what I wanted to do with the remaining stories I have written and not completed. As a result I have come with a solution. All of my previous stories will be marked as complete and I am opening my stories to be co-written by another writer.

I know where I want the stories to go and the person who wants to finish and write the stories must agree to finish the story in the ending I have decided (unless they come up with a better ending- which is very very possible someone will). The person who will complete the stories (I think there is only one to be honest) must send me copies of the chapters before they are published. Other requirements for the person who wants to take over writing must have written on fanfiction over 20k words total, and at least 3 completed stories in the Twilight Universe. This person must also agree to update the story at least once every 2 weeks. Other requirements will be discussed upon further dates to those who wish to complete the story. If you are interested please PM me so that we may speak at further length.

In the event that no one wants to finish the story or no one is qualified in my opinion then I will finish the story at my own time. I have not decided when.

With this in mind, I thank you all who have been patiently waiting. You truly are true fans and you are encouragement that maybe I am as good of a writer as I think I am. please don't hesitate to PM me so that I may find some way to thank you. I have no idea how but I'm sure we can come up with something.

To my new readers as fans, please take some time to read my old work in order that you may see how my writing has improved over time.

I have started the writing process in which I will be writing an AU story about Embry and his imprint whom I have yet to name. I have no idea how often I will be posting but once i have figured out the logistics i will be sure to let you all know.

I thank each and everyone of you. You all are amazing people who encourage and inspire me to continue writing. Reading and seeing emails about favorites or reviews of my stories that I hadn't updated in years would always bring smiles to my face. I hope to continue writing and bring you all new stories that show my maturity, growth, and creativity.

Stay tuned to see what I have in store. The Twilight Universe is about to get shaken up. Monija is back and ready to get back to writing as soon as possible.

Forever yours,  
Monija (Floratencha)


End file.
